According to Audrey
by bunbun08
Summary: Join Audrey as she's reborn as Elena Gilbert's twin sister. She can sometimes see bits of the future, so how will having her around bring about change? (Self-Insert OC) Damon/Audrey, NO DELENA
1. Pre-Pre Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

 **Pre-Pre Pilot**

I never used to believe in the supernatural. Being reborn was not something that happened to real people, it's the thing of stories and movies. Then there I was, reborn as the nearly identical twin of Elena Gilbert. Nearly identical as in where Elena could hold a nice tan, I was always the same fair shade, she was a brunette where I was a blonde, she had brown eyes, and I had vibrant blue ones. Regardless of our small differences, we still had the same facial features as our ancestors Katherine and Tatia. That's right, little Audrey Gilbert remembered her old life, the life where the people in my new life were once just characters I used to watch on TV.

It was hard coping with being born in The Vampire Diaries world. I had been living my whole five years so far, confused as to how I was alive and dealing with the odd feeling that I was forgetting something. Then my Uncle John came to visit and that was when it clicked for me. John, Grayson, Miranda, Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy; they were all names from a show I used to watch.

That was coincidentally when I threw the biggest tantrum ever, I cried for three whole days before I realized I was freaking out my new dad who was also a doctor. I spent those three days hating that I was the younger twin of the perfect Elena Gilbert. I didn't want to be invisible or fall victim to all the _'_ _I did it for Elena_ _'_ plans. I wanted to be my own person, not a shadow of all the previous doppelgangers. After my major meltdown, I slowly learned to deal with it. Everything was good in my new life. I had decided to pave my own path, screw the timeline. Then Fate had to throw me a curve ball and give me a gift of sorts.

I was eight when I finally realized that I knew things that I shouldn't, and not from my old life watching the show either. I knew what was going to be served for breakfast as soon as I woke up, or I knew what days Aunt Jenna was going to visit before my parents told me. That was when I came to the conclusion that I was a fortune teller of sorts, it reminded me a bit of Alice from Twilight. I knew things, they came to me like a feeling or a whisper in the back of my mind. I would wake up with a bad feeling and then I'd find out someone's pet died. Sometimes I'd get a whisper of _'Aunt Jenna. Sex. Uncle John'_ and the next time I saw them acting weird together, I knew it was true. I learned to deal with it in time, just like I dealt with being part of a world I once thought was fictional. It was difficult, but I learned to almost deal with it subconsciously. That way I wouldn't go insane, and all the important stuff got through to me

Accepting that I now had a new life here in Mystic Falls came with a lot of planning. I spent my childhood making connections. I made sure the important adults saw me as nothing but a little angel, and I was friendly with people I knew were going to be important for the future.

I also became best friends with the odd pair of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, possible future vampire and werewolf. I was always fond of Caroline in the show. When the opportunity arose to become friends, I gladly took it and we were inseparable since.

Tyler was a bit more difficult to become friends with, we mostly saw each other at founding family events when he still thought girls had cooties. That changed when I witnessed his father shouting at him when we were 10, I became his shoulder to lean on and he became my overprotective big brother.

I settled into life in Mystic Falls quite nicely. I had two wonderful best friends, and I was even friends with Bonnie, but she was always closer to Elena. I had a decent relationship with Elena, but it wasn't as close as twins usually are. I suppose me not liking her in the show clouded my judgement of her as my twin. I was closer to Jeremy, I adored my little brother from the moment he was born. Jeremy was my everything, I tried my absolute best to be the most amazing big sister a guy could ask for.

Jenna was more like a big sister to me than an aunt. When she would visit from college she would tell me wild stories and we'd have girly sleepovers in the living room. I even liked Uncle John, I made sure to always give him hugs when he came to visit and to tell him that I loved him often. Elena couldn't stand the man and couldn't understand how I could be around him, but I couldn't exactly tell her the reason I made an effort towards him was because he was our biological father. My knower was telling me that she needed to find out on her own or it would have horrendous results.

I knew when the day just began that it was going to be the day of the accident. I woke up with a horrible feeling, and that's when it hit me that my parents were going to die.

The family had been really good about my sixth sense thing and when I spoke everyone usually took my words into consideration. I tried my absolute hardest to get Elena to stay home, she ignored me saying she had promised the cheer squad she'd make an appearance. I tried making her promise that she wouldn't bug our parent's for a ride home, but she just laughed and said Matt was going to be her ride. What was the point in knowing the future if you couldn't change it! Elena was going to drive me crazy if she continued this selfish course of action.

The entire time Elena was at the party, I was getting updates from Caroline and savoring my last moments with my parents. I made sure Jeremy was bonding with them and having a good time on our last family night. He deserved a final good memory of them happy together. I tried my best to stay clam cool and collected, only my mom saw through it. Pulling me aside to ask if I was alright, I lied and told her I felt a little off but was sure it was nothing.

When they left to go pick up Elena's drunk ass, I stayed home with Jeremy playing video games to pass the time. Making him laugh as much as I possibly could, since I knew he wasn't going to be happy for a while after tonight. When there was a knock on the door, I froze mid game, I knew what awaited us on the other side. I went to answer the door, Jeremy right behind me, and there stood Sheriff Forbes in tears. She told us what happened; our parents were dead, Elena was in the hospital, and Jenna and John were on their way. I stood in the doorway with tears streaming down my face as I pulled a sobbing Jeremy into a hug. We hitched a ride with Sheriff Forbes to the hospital, needing to see actual proof that Elena was actually alive.

The ride to the hospital was a solemn affair, I couldn't stop the waterworks and neither could Jeremy. When we finally arrived we were let straight into Elena's room, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw her sleeping peacefully. Both Jeremy and I collapsed into the chairs by her bed, sitting in silence with only the occasional sniffle breaking through. Jenna arrived first, her eyes still red rimmed from crying but trying to be strong for us. She broke out into fresh tears as soon as she had both Jeremy and I in her arms. We collapsed into a pile on the floor and that's how John found us. His eyes were also red and puffy from crying, but he still held me in the tightest hug he could manage while I cried my eyes out. There we stood, a broken Gilbert family and I knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Thanks for all the favs, follows, & reviews! I love hearing from you guys! **_


	2. Pre-Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

* * *

 **Pre-Pilot**

After the funeral, the last two months of school were a blur. Uncle John stayed with us while Aunt Jenna wrapped her semester up at school. I spent most of my days listening to him reminisce about when he and dad were younger.

John and Jenna coped by telling stories, Jeremy took to drugs, and Elena was writing in her journal and loitering in the graveyard. I coped by spending as much time as I could out of the house, away from Elena. A small part of me blamed her, and she knew it.

A month before school started, and the TV show from my old world began, I decided to start moving on and making plans to deal with all the drama that was going to come to Mystic Falls. First on the list, get Jeremy off of drugs.

[2]

"Anyone home?!" I called out, hoping that only Jenna was here. Elena would totally invite herself along on my plans and I needed Jeremy alone for this to work.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jenna yelled back.

I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed an orange, then plopped myself down on a stool. "Hey Aunt J, what's up?"

Jenna's face scrunched up, "I'm trying, and failing, to make dinner."

I snorted, "It's like a Sommers curse. You can't cook, Mom couldn't cook, and Elena is terrible in the kitchen too. Jeremy and I are your only hope for a decent meal."

Jenna hummed, "True. So does that mean you're volunteering to cook?"

"Nope. Just heat up a casserole, there's plenty left." As an afterthought I added, "Or order out."

Jenna looked disgusted. "I'm sick of casseroles."

"Same here. Anyway, I came to ask you something."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh?"

"Can I take Jeremy out to the lake house until school starts? I know he's been out of it, and I feel terrible because I wasn't really there for him. I want some bonding time, hopefully I can straighten him out."

Jenna crossed her arms and looked at me pointedly, "What about Elena?"

I groaned, "What about her?"

Jenna made to reply, but I interrupted.

"Look. I know she means well, but she's going about it the wrong way. I need time alone with Jeremy, maybe he can help me chill out when it comes to Elena."

Jenna sighed, "You two still haven't made up?"

"No." I replied icily, "I had a feeling. One of _those_ feelings. She didn't listen to me and look what happened."

"Fine. Take Jeremy and head up to the lake house for the rest of the summer. I want you two back the day before school starts!" she said sternly.

"Thank you! You're the best aunt ever!" I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I'll just pack up our things, and grab Jeremy before heading out. I want to leave before Elena tries inviting herself along."

Jenna rolled her eyes at me, "And what do I tell Elena?"

I shrugged, "Just tell her we went out and won't be back until school starts. Oh! Can you transfer more of my allowance into my bank account so I can buy groceries? I need to do that as soon as I'm done here. Thanks Aunt J, gotta get packing now!"

[2]

After packing a couple bags, I said goodbye to Jenna before getting in my car. My pride and joy. My beautiful black 1967 ford mustang convertible. It was a gift from John and Grayson for my 16th birthday. Throwing our bags in the backseat, I made my way over to the supermarket to buy groceries. Picking up enough food and snacks for three weeks, I texted Jeremy.

 **J, where are you? I'm picking you up**

vicki nd matts

 **K. Be there in 5**

Ugh, Vicki. I didn't know what to do about her. It's not like she'd listen to me if I asked her to do something, but she was Matt's sister. Poor Matt didn't deserve to have a crazy blood-o-holic vampire sister. Oh, and Jeremy was interested in her too. That won't do, I don't think they're very compatible. Hmm, maybe vampire Vicki should still happen. Just without the whole compulsion on Jeremy part.

Pulling up to the Donovan's, I was about to honk the horn when Jeremy stepped out. He waved goodbye to Vicki before getting in my car. He turned toward me and by looking in his eyes I could see he was on some drugs. "So why'd you pick me up?"

I smirked, "We're going on a mini vacay. Just you and me, a little A & J bonding time."

"No Elena? Sweet. Where to?" he asked curiously.

"Nowhere fancy, just the lake house." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked awful with his pale skin color and heavy bags under his eyes. "Get some sleep, you look like shit. I'll wake you once we get there."

"Whatever," he grumbled as he made himself comfortable, "You don't look so great either."

[2]

I woke Jeremy up once we got to the lake house. Exiting the car, we stood in front of the house, just taking it in. I could see the peeling paint, the smell of the forest and lake, it felt like home. The last time we were here was last spring, the house has been untouched since.

"I miss them." Jeremy whispered, a little teary eyed. I looked at the sad smile on his face and pulled him into a hug.

"I know," I croaked. "I do too, every day."

We reluctantly separated and I made him help me with all the bags. He groaned and grumbled all through it, but he still did it. There may be hope for him just yet.

After a quick dinner of oven ready pizza, we separated and headed to bed. Neither of us were in a mood to socialize.

My bedroom was the last door on the right and Jeremy was right next door. Pausing in the doorway, I looked around my room. It hadn't changed since I was six and had decided I wanted a room separate from Elena.

My room was done in a soft off white with one wall in light blue. It was peaceful. A large window seat had the view of the lake, I could see the start of the forest too. My walls held photos of various summers I had spent here. Care and I making silly faces while we sunbathed, Tyler throwing me in the lake, Matt helping me make smores, Elena and Jeremy standing next to me while we held up the first fish we caught. All of them happy memories, memories that I treasure. Memories that, if I was in Harry Potter, would surely power a patronus.

[2]

The following morning, I woke up feeling like I had a good night's rest for the first time since my parents passed away. Making breakfast for two, I mulled over what I needed to do. I needed to tell Jeremy about vampires. That was easily solved with Johnathan Gilbert's journals, but I needed him to believe 's the tricky part. I didn't want him to think I was pulling a joke on him, or he'd pull away from me. I straightened up as my 'gift' activated. _Vampire room. Hidden. Parent's closet._ Of course! I had forgotten about the secret room Elena and Stefan find. I'm sure that would be reason enough, he won't doubt our parents. I'd point out John's sketchy behavior too, that ought to add to the authenticity. Now, Stefan breaks the lock off that door but I don't have vampire strength. Where would I hide a key if I were my father? _Key. Back Porch. Potted Plant._ I snorted, of course he'd go for the cliché.

Jeremy didn't wake up until noon, and by then I had gone over my plan so many times I was sure that everything would go perfectly. Then Jeremy had to go and throw a wrench in that plan. He took a seat at the table, eyeing me cautiously. I felt like a mouse about to be pounced on by a cat.

"So Audrey, did you bring us here because you had one of your _feelings_." He asked, stressing the word feelings.

I froze. Shit, shit, shit. I hadn't planned for this. Do I lie? Do I tell him more about my gift? Ugh, so many variables, I didn't know what to do. _Tell. Explain. Secret Keeper. Trust._ Oh, well, that settles things then. Time to let Jeremy in on the big secret.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alright J, here's the deal. I'm going to explain something, in detail, that I haven't told anyone. So let me explain it all and then you can ask questions afterward. Got it?"

Jeremy nodded, grabbed himself a plate of food, and got comfortable. "I'm ready." he stated while pouring himself some orange juice.

I took a deep breath, and began explaining my gift. "Okay, you know about my feelings. But they're so much more than that. I do get feelings, like I would wake up one day and feel that something bad was going to happen. But there are other times where there is a voice in my head. Not like, a schizophrenic person hearing voices!" I said quickly, not wanting him to think I'm going crazy.

"It's more like, hearing a clue. Sometimes I get sentences. Sometimes locations, sometimes they're really vague and make no sense until they come to pass. It's almost like knowing little bits of the future. For example, earlier today I was looking for a key and I heard. Key, back porch, and potted plant. Lo and behold, I found the key I was looking for taped under a plant on the back porch. I've been like this since I was eight, it took me a while to get the hang of it. At first I hated it, but now I think it's pretty nifty. I've never told anyone. I think Mom suspected something, but she never actually questioned me."

Jeremy sat there silently, taking everything in. "Did you know?" he asked quietly, "Did your feelings tell you mom and dad were going to die?"

I looked down at the table, unable to meet his gaze. "I knew something really really bad was going to happen. Nothing felt right. It's why I tried to get Elena to stay home. She didn't listen to me, that's why I've been mad at her."

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry Jeremy, it's my fault they're dead. Maybe if I was firmer with my words Elena wouldn't have gone out. Maybe I should have picked her up instead of mom and dad, then they'd still be here."

Jeremy got up and gave me a hug, "Hey, it's all right. I don't blame you, shhh, its okay. Everything is going to be okay. If I lost you and Elena, I don't know what I'd do. You're both annoying but you're my sisters. I can't live without you guys. Mom and dad would've wanted us to live happily, come on. No playing the blame game."

I snorted, wiping away my tears. "You sounded so wise, and then you had to go and say blame game."

He shrugged, "Eh, I'm only fifteen. Cut me some slack. That was like, president speech worthy coming from me."

I laughed, "Okay. You said so yourself, mom and dad would've wanted us to live happily. So does that mean you're finally giving up drugs?"

"Sure, it was more of a summer thing anyway. I did it mainly because it pissed Elena off and had the perk of letting me forget. Now I have you, if you're finally going to spend time in the house. I won't say no to the occasional usage though."

"I'll spend more time in the house with you guys. In fact, that's kind of what we're here for. Come on, I need to show you something."

[2]

Leading Jeremy into our parent's closet, I removed the false panels and unlocked the secret room. It was filled with vampire hunting tools and all of Johnathan Gilbert's journals.

Jeremy looked at me incredulously, "Did our parents belong to a cult?"

I couldn't help it, he looked so confused, and I burst into laughter. Jeremy frowned at me, but waited for me to answer him. After pulling myself together, I replied. "N-no. They were vampire hunters, well dad was. It's a Gilbert thing so I'm not sure if mom knew."

"Vampires?!" he squeaked. "Vampires are real?"

"You have a sister who can sort of see the future and you're questioning if a vampire is real?" I deadpanned.

He slid down the wall, still looking slightly skeptical. I threw him a journal, "Here. One of our ancestors, Johnathan Gilbert. He was a bit of a nutcase but there's a lot of information in these. Read it. We're spending the rest of the summer training."

"Training? For what?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampires. We're going to hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Everyday we'll read a journal, run or swim around the lake, and practice fighting with each other. I don't want to lose my little brother." I said softy.

Jeremy smiled at me, but his eyes were troubled. "Is this something we're doing because of your gift?"

"Yup. Vampires are coming to Mystic Falls Jeremy. We need to be vigilant."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I get a little burst of happiness each time one of you reviews, favs, or follows. (but mainly reviews lol, I love hearing form y'all!)_**


	3. Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

* * *

 **Pilot**

Arriving the day before school started, Jer and I were met by an upset Elena and an awkward Jenna. I guess being gone a whole month with only an occasional 'hey, still alive' text wasn't a good idea. I mentally cringed. I knew that I needed to make up with Elena, but her being all 'woe is me' was not making it easy.

Before Elena could chew us out, I interrupted her.

"Jeremy, could you and Aunt J take our bags in?" I asked sweetly, "Elena and I need to talk."

Jeremy raised a brow but did as I asked, and Jenna was all too happy to remove herself from the tense atmosphere.

"Walk with me 'Lena." I said, leading her to our backyard. Once a good distance from the house I turned to face her, "Okay, let me have it."

"How could you just leave Audrey!? You didn't even say bye! You took Jer with you but not me, why?" she asked teary eyed. "Do you really hate me that much? I know you've been mad at me since the accident but I'm sorry okay. I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm really sorry and I regret not listening to your feelings. I'll listen from now on, just please stop shutting me out. Please, you're my twin. We're supposed to be there for each other, but you haven't said more than a handful of words to me all summer."

I stared at her a little gobsmacked. Man, had she been holding that in all summer?

I sighed, guess it was time to let it go. "I'm sorry too. I blamed you for our parents' deaths, but I also blamed myself. I felt like maybe if I did something a little different, they would have lived. I had no right to take my anger out on you, but it was easier than dealing with my guilt. I was planning on starting fresh for the new school year. Let's put all this behind us and just start over, as long as you listen to my feelings okay?"

"Okay." she replied softly. "But why did you and Jer leave me for a whole month?"

"Oh. We had a little A & J bonding time up at the lake house." I said sheepishly. "I introduced him to a healthy way to channel his feelings instead of drugs."

She frowned, "Why couldn't I join?"

"Uh, Elena I know you mean well, but sometimes you have a little too much-" I paused, thinking of the right word. "muchness."

"Too much muchness?" she scoffed. "That doesn't even make sense!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "It does to me."

Elena rolled her eyes but looked at me fondly, "Whatever Audrey. Let's just head in before Aunt Jenna thinks I lectured your ears off."

[3]

Remembering how hectic the morning was going to be, I woke up early for the first day of junior year and decided to improve what I knew happened in the pilot. Making sure my outfit would pass Caroline's inspection, I made my way downstairs. I spent a while wondering what to make for breakfast until choosing to go simple with blueberry muffins and coffee. I knew no one would be in the mood for food on the first day back, we needed something light and portable. I was about to relax and eat a muffin when _Big Presentation. Jenna. Frazzled._ popped into my head. Sighing, I grabbed all of Jenna's things and stashed them in her car so she wouldn't be late.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I heard Elena mumble as I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Guys!" I shouted, making them all stop what they were doing and look at me. "I made muffins and coffee. Grab and go."

Jeremy smirked, stealing Elena's mug. She poured herself another and I stole that one. Elena huffed at us. "Knock it off!"

Jenna laughed, grabbing a to-go mug and bag full of muffins. "Okay, you guys need anything?"

I smiled at her, "Nah we're all good. You have that thesis presentation today, though. Get going, I put all your stuff in your car for you."

Jenna hugged me on her way out, "Audrey you're a life saver. I'll see you guys later, be good!"

Elena frowned at Jeremy, "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Don't start." He grabbed his stuff and followed Aunt Jenna out.

Elena frowned at me, "What'd I do?"

I signed, "Just leave him alone Elena. First day jitters."

I grabbed my cardigan, bag, and keys. "You want a ride or is Bonnie taking you?"

She shook her head, "Bonnie should be here soon. See you at school."

I nodded and made my way out, "See ya."

[3]

On my way to school I saw Jeremy walking to school. I rolled my eyes, if he walked all the way he'd be late. "Jeremy, get in the car!"

He laughed and hopped in. "Thanks. I thought I was going to have to walk all the way to school for a second. What took you so long?"

I raised a brow, "You were waiting for me? I didn't know that. What if I decided to take a different route to school? Next time tell me, idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "I figured your feelings would tell you."

"Hmm, they probably would have sooner or later. Don't count on it though, next time tell me."

"Roger that."

We drove in silence for a while until Jeremy broke it.

"So anything noteworthy happening today?" he tried to asked nonchalantly.

I glanced at him, wondering how he would take the news. "We're getting a new student in my year. Stefan Salvatore, he's a vampire. Oh and I know you're getting high with Vicki in the stoner pit."

Jeremy froze for a moment and then snorted, "A vampire in high school. Is he a twilight fan?"

"Not sure. I know he was turned at seventeen and he's a veggie vamp. That's all I've got for now." I said smiling, not willing to tell him about Damon just yet.

"Veggie vamp?"

"He eats animals, not people."

Jeremy burst into giggles. I kid you not, the guy was giggling. "So he's an actual Edward Cullen."

"Knock it off J. Your giggles are getting to me."

Jeremy looked at me appalled, "I do not giggle! Giggles are for girls. So what are we going to do about the veggie vamp?"

"Nothing. Right now he's relatively harmless." I said seriously. "Remember, don't let anyone know you know. Especially the council. You're just a regular recovering stoner boy. Which by the way, I am ignoring today because I know everyone is going to ask annoying questions. But Elena is going to flip out and we're training tomorrow."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at me but nodded, "Save me from Elena and I won't complain tomorrow."

I laughed at him, "No way am I getting between Elena on a mission. You can deal with her and complain all you want. We're still going to train even if you whine my ears off."

I pulled into the school parking lot, "I'm taking Elena to the cemetery after school so she can confess her sins to mom and dad, or whatever it is she does. Want to come with?"

Jeremy shook his head, "Nah I'll catch a ride with someone or walk home."

"Alright, later J. Don't pick a fight with Tyler!"

"I make no promises. Later A!"

[3]

Caroline found me just as I was putting things away in my locker.

"Audrey!"

I jumped as the perky blonde threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. After almost strangling me to death, she swatted my arm. "What the hell Audrey! I haven't heard from you, like, all summer! How are you? Are you better now?"

I rubbed my arm, that girl does not know her own strength. "Sorry Care-bear, I'm much better now. I'm like 95% back to normal me."

She studied my face before answering. "Alright, I believe you. I totally love what you're wearing, by the way. Now let's find Bonnie and Elena."

Caroline pulled me through the halls till we found Elena and Bonnie, they were staring at Matt.

"Bonnie! Elena! Oh my god." said Caroline as she pulled Elena into a hug.

I ignored whatever was going on between them, choosing to study Stefan instead. He was so going to compel the receptionist and I wanted to see it happen.

Bonnie interrupted my stare down. "Oh hold up, who's this?"

Elena shrugged. "All I see is back."

Bonnie continued to stare at Stefan. "It's a hot back."

I looked around confused. "Hey where did Care go?"

Bonnie glanced at me, amused. "She left a while ago, to talk to the cheer squad. She said she'd see us later."

"Oh. Right."

A stoner guy passed by us shouting, "Jeremy! Good batch, man."

Jeremy nodded at him and made his way to the restroom. Hmm, not the way I wanted him to get rid of his drugs, but whatever works best for him.

Elena glared at Jeremy and then at me, "I'll be right back."

Bonnie ignored our family drama, and continued staring at Stefan. "Please be hot."

Stefan walked out of the office, glancing at us but lingering a little longer on me.

I smiled at him and waved, causing his lips to quirk up slightly.

"Damn," Bonnie muttered. "He is totally hot."

I laughed, putting my arm around her. "Let's go Bon-Bon. We've got Tanner first thing."

[3]

School was really boring and passed slowly. The only interesting thing was Stefan staring at Elena and occasionally at me during Tanner's class. I suppose that Elena caught his eye, being an EXACT copy of Katherine, and I was a mere passing thought.

After school, I drove to the cemetery while Elena walked there. She had a scare in Bonnie's car and wasn't feeling like getting in another just yet. Since I was going to get there earlier than Elena, I stopped by the flower shop and picked up two peonies.

I made my way to the Gilbert plot and placed the peonies in front of my parents' grave. I had just settled down a little ways away when Elena showed up.

"What's the meaning this time?" asked Elena while she plopped herself down diagonally to me, but across from our parents. She was getting comfortable to write angsty musings in her journal.

"Peonies, for healing." I told her as I pulled out a sketchbook. Elena focused on her writing while I drew bouquets of peonies until a crow showed up. I paused, glancing at the bird. Hmm, that was Damon's crow. I decided to have a stare down with it, maybe Damon would get uncomfortable and leave. It cawed at me, causing Elena to take notice of it.

"Okay. Hi, bird." she said warily. "That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!"

The bird cawed again and then flew off.

"Come on Elena." I whined. "I was so winning the staring showdown we had going on."

"It was being creepy and annoying."

"You're being creepy and annoying."

Elena glared at me and I smiled back at her sweetly. She always hated when I reverted back to fighting like a five year old.

The bird reappeared on the gravestone across from me, with fog joining it out of nowhere.

"Okay," Elena mumbled, looking around the graveyard warily. "This officially a scary movie scene. We should go. Now!"

She ran away, leaving me behind. Alone. With Damon and his stupid crow.

"If this was a scary movie, you totally just killed me off!" I shouted at the 'empty' cemetery, knowing Elena wouldn't hear me but Damon probably would if he was still around. _Vampire. Watching. Entertainment._ Well, well, well, it looks like I do have an audience. I debated on catching up with Elena or sticking around hoping Damon would show.

"Fuck it." I mumbled. "Pssst. Mister Crow, I need you to do some modeling. Psssst!"

A caw came from behind me, making me jump. I looked at the crow and it tilted its head to caw at me. Slowly, I opened up my sketchbook to a blank page and began drawing the crow and the headstone it was perched on.

"That's rather good." came Damon's voice, whispered right into my ear.

Startled, I slammed my book closed and took a step backwards bumping right into a chest. Damon's chest.

He chuckled, spinning me around to face him. "You okay there?"

I stared up at the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I had ever seen, losing my train of thought for a moment.

Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, I smiled up at him. "Yeah, sorry. You startled me. So what are you doing here in a creepy cemetery?"

He raised a brow. "What do most people come to cemeteries for?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Visiting family, getting high, stalking with the intent to kill."

He looked at me amused. "Stalking with the intent to kill?"

"Hey! There was a crow, fog, and it was all very horror film worthy for a while there."

"I'm sure." he said with a taunting smirk. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Audrey Gilbert." I replied, holding my hand out.

Damon gently brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Audrey." he whispered seductively.

I smirked at him, and he pouted a little at my lack of reaction to the steamy moment he had going there. "Oh the pleasure is all mine. Now it was nice meeting you Damon, but I gotta jet. You're probably related to the new kid Stefan somehow, and since he's kinda been ogling my sister I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

He chuckled, "Until next time."

I turned away, and made my way back to my car. Hopefully I was deemed interesting enough by Damon that he won't go after Caroline just yet, choosing to focus on me since I'm closer to Elena. I also have the added perk of looking like a blonde Katherine, so that either works for me or against me.

[3]

Back at the house, I was lounging in the living room with Jenna when Elena popped in letting us know she was heading to the grill.

"Okay, have fun." Jenna said distractedly. She then froze and turned her full attention to Elena. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena laughed, "Well done, Aunt Jenna. You aren't coming Audrey?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Aunt J and I are going to have a movie night. No annoying twins or brothers allowed."

Elena rolled her eyes but left us to enjoy movie night in peace. A few minutes later, I heard her going upstairs, probably to put her diary away that Stefan had dropped off. Deciding that I should introduce myself properly, I made my way to the door.

Sadly, I couldn't sneak up on a vampire but I could make him mildly uncomfortable.

"So is there any reason in particular that you're standing in our doorway?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I, uh, that is, er, no?" came Stefan's intelligent reply.

I laughed, extending my hand out. "I'm Audrey, Elena's twin."

He shook my hand and gave me a small smile, "Stefan Salvatore."

"I know. Small town, words gets around. Now listen here Steffy," I said seriously. "Elena just got out of a funky relationship, so don't hurt her or I hurt you. Also, you might want to tone down your staring. Your eyes were practically glued to her during history, loverboy."

Stefan looked startled, and was about to reply when Elena came back.

"Oh," said Elena in surprise when she caught sight of us. "Did you change your mind Audrey? Stefan's joining us."

"Nope. I was just making sure Steffy here knew to wrap it before you tap it."

Elena's face turned red and Stefan shifted around uncomfortably.

"Audrey!"

"Have fun Elena." I said with a wicked smile, before shutting the door in their faces.

Jenna and I had a fabulous movie night that was free of interruptions. Caroline kept me updated with what was going on, after securing my promise that I'd help out at cheer practice. Jeremy even sent me the occasional text, letting me know that Vicki was being a bitch, he was over her, and that she could just be with Tyler for all he cared.

[3]

The following day I woke Jeremy up at five thirty for training. If you could be glared to death, I'm sure Jeremy could accomplish it. He was not a morning person, at all. After our run and sparring session, we got ready for school. I left a stack of pancakes for Jenna and Elena, and then we were out the door by seven thirty.

I drove us to school on empty roads. "Wow, we're really early."

"I know." replied Jeremy. "It's creepy, let's never do this again."

"Agreed. We'll train together every two days, but feel free to train on your own."

"Yeah right," he snorted. "So miss fortune teller, anything interesting happening today?"

I wondered what I should tell him. My 'gift' was acting all weird when it came to tonight's events. I couldn't tell if it was going to happen exactly like the show happened.

"I don't know." I said with a frown. "My feelings are all wonky. I know the school day is going to be fine, apart from Tanner being a dick. It's the party tonight that I don't have a definite feel on. Are you going?"

"Nah, I'm skipping out on the party. I know Vicki's going and she's gonna be all over Tyler. I'm staying home to work on some extra credit stuff."

Hmm this was different, I'm pretty sure Jeremy was at that party in the show. I raised a brow at him.

He grinned at me. "What? You can be a good influence you know."

I slapped the back of his head lightly, "Shut up, and don't let anyone hear you say that. My rep as the bad twin is at stake!"

He chuckled, exiting that car and making his way toward school. "You made breakfast, if that doesn't scream good twin then I don't know what will!"

[3]

I paid no attention to Tanner's class lecture until I heard Bonnie's voice.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like, a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." said Mr. Tanner, annoyance clear in his tone.

I sent Bonnie an apologetic smile, Tanner's sass was so not her fault. She shrugged back at me, nothing she could do.

"Mr. Donovan?" asked Tanner. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." came Matt's cheerful reply, causing some people to laugh

"Hmm. Elena?" Tanner asked, tilting his head in her direction. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena gave me a look, she didn't know the answer and wanted me to save her.

I sighed and spoke up, "There were like three hundred-ish."

Mr. Tanner gave me frown, "Hilarious Audrey, but I _can_ tell the difference between you two. I'm not blind."

"Actually, I'm Audrey Gilbert." said Elena. "Elena and I are wearing contacts and wigs, we wanted to see who'd be the first to notice the switch."

We smiled at each other, confusing everyone around us who thought we were being serious. Except Stefan, he had a weird smile on his face as he glanced between us.

Mr. Tanner looked at us, thoroughly annoyed. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Gilberts. But your personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were three hundred forty-six casualties," spoke up Stefan, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner stared at him with a surprised, and annoyed look. "That is correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant" said Stefan fidgeting slightly, and I almost snorted. Distant? More like, the exact same guy.

"Well, very good." said Tanner smugly. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-seven, _sir_." came Stefan's snarky response. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Afterwards, the rest of the school day, thankfully, passed without any more unneeded drama.

[3]

I decided to ditch the party, instead relying on Caroline and Bonnie to keep me updated. I knew something big happened when my phone decided to blow up.

 **Vicki was attacked. I'm driving Matt's truck home. Tell Jenna. - Elena**

 **smthng attacked Vic - Tyler**

 **i need u - Tyler**

 **Vicki was attacked in the woods - Bonnie**

 **taking Care to the grill to sober up - Bonnie**

 **I need my bff asap - Caroline**

I sighed, why of all nights, am I popular tonight? I let Jenna know what happened and then prepared myself to tell Jeremy the bad news. I found him downstairs in the living room, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"What's up?" he asked, around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Vicki's in the hospital." I said wearily. "She was attacked by a vampire, but everyone thinks it was a wild animal."

"What?!" he shouted angrily.

"Shh, don't let Aunt J hear you." I glanced upstairs, and then continued. "I need to head out, Care and Tyler need me. I'm sorry about Vicki. I'll tell you more tomorrow morning. Be ready by six thirty, I'm gonna stop by the hospital."

[3]

I found Caroline and Bonnie right smack dab in the middle of the grill.

"Are you sober yet?" I heard Bonnie ask.

"No." replied Caroline, as I pulled out a chair next to her.

"Hey Audrey." said Bonnie, shooting me a smile. "Keep drinking Care. I gotta get you home. I gotta get _me_ home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" she blurted out, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

I glanced at Bonnie, silently asking for clarification.

"Stefan shot her down pretty harshly." came Bonnie's quick response.

"Oh, Care-Bear. Steffy's not worth being this upset over." I sighed. I am down with Steroline, but there was no way drunk Caroline was going to listen.

"I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one."

"That is so not true. I pick you over her all the time." I replied with a smile.

Caroline leaned her head on my shoulder, "But you're not a hot guy."

"But I am a hot girl." I replied with a flirty wink.

"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie assured, and Caroline sighed.

"Yes it is." she said quietly, her head still on my shoulder.

"Okay." I said, slamming my hand down on the table. "Enough with the pity party. So he's more into brunettes than blondes, big deal. Tons of guys are picky like that. You're Caroline Forbes, Miss Badass head cheerleader, you can do anything if you set your mind to it. One rejection from Steffy isn't going to get you down. Now, up and at 'em. You're sober enough and Bon-Bon's gotta get home."

Caroline smiled at me. "You're right. Thanks Audrey, you're the best."

I winked at her, "I know. Now, go. I'll pay your bill."

I slid up to the bar, intending to pay their bill, when an arm was draped around my shoulders.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" drawled a familiar voice.

I smiled up at him, "Fancy meeting you here Damon."

He smirked at me. "What has you out so late on a school night Audrey?"

"Best friend duties." I replied, grabbing my change and twisting out of his hold.

I stiffened slightly when my 'gift' activated. _Tell. Secrets. Spill. Tomorrow._ It gave me the feeling that the sooner I spilled my fortune telling secret out to Damon, the better he would take it.

I held out my hand, palm up, and wiggled my fingers. "Phone."

He raised an eyebrow at my bossiness, but did as I asked and I switched phones with him, entering my number.

"I have something to tell you. Are you free tomorrow? Around ten maybe?"

"Ditching school, Blondie?"

I shrugged. "I have more important things to do, like sleep."

He chuckled, "I'll be there. Text me your address when you want me to come over."

"Great! Well, see ya! I still have another best friend duty to do."

I walked out of the grill, feeling his eyes following me. Once in my car, I had a mini freak out. Caroline didn't see him tonight, she wasn't going to be mooning over him just yet. I changed a thing, again.

[3]

I pulled up to Lockwood Mansion as quietly as I could. Thankfully, I didn't have to climb through Tyler's window like a teenage lover, I had my own key. Tip toeing into Tyler's room, I peeled off my clothes and grabbed some pajamas from the drawer of clothes I had at his place. As I was trying to wiggle into his bed without waking him, he woke up.

"Audrey? Izzthat you?" he mumbled.

"Yeah Ty, it's me. Now move over ya great lump."

He rolled over, allowing me to snuggle into bed next to him.

"Vicki's hurt and I can't see her." he whispered.

"I know Ty."

"Hold me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." I replied softly, pulling him toward me so he can be the little spoon. Soon after, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! You guys are great! Btw the snuggling is not romantic! Haven't you guys ever just snuggled with your bestie?**_


End file.
